


Scars

by Minkbara



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Spooning, its not very good sorry about that, you can kinda see where i gave up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkbara/pseuds/Minkbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba asks Mink about the scars he has on his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

"Mink, how did you get these scars?" A cautious yet delicate finger traces the raised skin on Mink's russet skin. On his shoulder blades, a strange pattern of discolouration spreads out over his body, reaching all the way to his chest, stomach, hips. The entirety of his upper body was scarred, but by no means did Aoba find them ugly. In fact, quite the opposite. He found them strangely captivating, the way they undulated over the empty canvas of skin, almost as if they had been carved there deliberately by an artist. How the champagne pink of it almost seemed like a watercolour painting, splashed hastily. Really, they were truly alluring. Everything about Mink physically was pulchritudinous. Inwardly, he was colder, but still just as beautiful.

Aoba had noticed the scars before, but never brought it up, not wanting to pry too much into something Mink wasn't ready to discuss. This now seemed like the right time however; they had slowly grown closer to each other, and were comfortable enough to express themselves like this. It was a slow process, but one that was worth it. Aoba fell more in love with Mink as the days passed by, the memories of the events in Platinum Jail slipping his mind. No longer was there a small flinch when Mink went to kiss his forehead, no longer was there any hesitancy in answering his questions. Somehow, Mink had changed, but in reality he was just showing Aoba the true him, his true character that was once shrouded beneath rain clouds.

For them to be touching each other in such a way was not strange. Mink lay with his back to Aoba, after what can only be described as a pure and unconditional intimacy. Often they would hold each other after sex, with Mink's nose buried in a mass of blue hair, and Aoba's lips pressed gently on the neck of Mink, breathing in his scent of cinnamon. That smell was something Aoba never seemed to get used to, and he was glad. Every time he smelt it, he felt as if he was experiencing it for the first time. One this morning, Aoba had decided he wanted to be the bigger spoon to Mink, despite his size, and it gave Aoba the best view of his back, illuminated in the dappled light of the morning sun.

In response to Aoba's question, Mink simply gave a gruff sigh. It was no secret that Mink had a dark past. The past that encircled his heart in rusted chains, choking the life out of him. Forever replaying the scenes of death and torture in his head. Though he would never be able to escape his nightmares, he was with Aoba now. The man who had shown him that his life hadn't ended, and that he could continue living with content. Aoba had saved his life, and Mink was forever grateful for that.

Mink sat up in the bed, and Aoba followed, the blanket coming up to both of their waists. He leaned against the headboard, with Aoba promptly embracing him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Though it was quite normal for Mink to wear a slight frown, this expression on his face now was somehow different. It was riddled with sorrow. He gave a shaky sigh, and touched the side of Aoba's face, much like back when they had first started living together.

"They're burn scars." Mink said simply, a his voice not much louder than a whisper. "During the attack on my tribe, they burnt everything. Trees, houses, people, whatever was flammable. Unfortunately, those bastards decided to burn my house down, while my family and I were inside, sleeping." The pain in his voice was evident. His golden eyes drifted off to the side, avoiding Aoba's gaze. It was rare for him to express his feelings like this, so Aoba let him speak, not once interrupting him. "It's how they made us submit to them. They used violence. They set my skin alight. I survived, but mother and father weren't so lucky. I watched them burn to death."

Aoba felt his chest tighten hearing Mink's words. Hot tears pricked at his eyes, a sick feeling crawling up his throat. "Mink, I..." There wasn't anything for Aoba to say, so he simply shook his head, and ran his fingers through Mink's soft auburn curls. Planting a firm kiss on the other's cheek for reassurance, he was surprised to find wetness on lips when he did so. Opening his eyes, he was met with something strange.

Mink was crying.

Silent tears fell from his reddened eyes. Initially, Aoba was shocked. Never had he seen Mink so openly express his emotions before. It was almost as if Mink was immune to crying, that he just couldn't cry even if he wanted to. Mink wasn't sobbing, or weeping, but he was certainly crying, and it took Aoba off guard. Dread filled him. How was he to react to this? Aoba was never all that great at comforting people, let alone anyone as cold and off-standish as Mink. Still, he had to try something.

"Mink..." Aoba's finger went to wipe the tears from Mink's eyes. A part of him was expecting Mink to push him away, embarrassed with showing a weaker side to him, but he never. Mink allowed Aoba to dry the underside of his eyes with his finger, with Mink not reacting to it at all. "I'm so sorry Mink." It was all that Aoba could say to him. Mink's tragic story more often than not brought about tears in Aoba's own eyes, so he tried to not think about it.

"You have no need to apologise." Mink said finally, taking a hold of Aoba's hand and away from his eyes. "It's in the past now. It's thanks to you that I'm able to look forward to the future." Mink looked into Aoba's eyes, and for a moment, he felt relief.

"I'll be with you always, you know."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
